


Silence of the Car

by superswaggiesugadaddy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Road Trips, also probably something that svt would do, based on actual events, consensual cannibalism, use of both real and stage names bc i wrote this for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/pseuds/superswaggiesugadaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about some kids and the things that get brought up after 2 hours of sitting in a cramped car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of the Car

Car rides are boring, Dino had been squished between his friends as Joshua drove them towards the speech convention for roughly an hour, Dino was bored. The cars speakers played soft pop music, some top 40 station, which was basically the only the station they could play without someone throwing a fit (namely Seungcheol who was asleep). To his left Seungkwan was shifting around obviously uncomfortable with the current state of silence, the kid could hardly deal with 5 seconds of quiet. Dino was preparing for Seungkwan to begin singing along with whatever Ariana Grande song was playing and ruin all of their eardrums, when Vernon got his attention showing him his phone screen which was set on Neko Atsume to point out Breezy once again wearing the plastic bag over his head. After pulling his phone back towards himself Vernon tapped on Seungkwan’s leg to get his attention.

“Do you think consensual cannibalism is legal?” The entire car was quiet as Vernon’s question was processed, the silence growing more intense as Joshua turned off the radio.

“Vernon, oh my god,” if Dino can ever hear out of his left ear again he’ll be surprised considering how high and loud Seungkwan’s voice was. “Where did that even come from?”

“No, no hear me out, like if someone has to get a limb amputated and they have a friend who’s having a wedding or something, could they just like let their friend make foot stew or something for their wedding dinner?” The entire car joined in on screaming at Vernon this time.

“Vernon I don’t think that’s socially acceptable,” Seungcheol muttered from his chair where he was still trying to sleep while ignoring the squealing noises Seungkwan was making.

“But is it legal?”

“Why would you even want foot stew?”

“Aren’t you curious about what human tastes like?” Vernon flinched as everyone shouted ‘No’ in unison. “You’re all lying, if you had a chance and you knew that no one was dead you would totally eat human.”

“Vernon, please stop talking.”

“I’m Googling it.”

Minutes of quiet passed with Vernon tapping away at his phone screen and reading articles Dino could only catch the titles of, most featuring the word ‘Cannibalism’ front and center. Dino looked around the car seeing Seungkwan for once comfortably quiet, Joshua focused on the road, and Seungcheol once again sleeping in the front seat. While wondering if Seungcheol would wake up if he dropped a skittle in his open mouth, Dino was once again distracted by Vernon who’d shoved his phone screen directly into Dino’s face bapping him in the nose.

“Woops, sorry man,” Vernon lightly patted Dino’s face while still showing him the phone screen. “Look though, there’s nothing that says you can’t eat human if no one dies, it’s only illegal if someone dies!”

“Vernon, that doesn’t mean anyone would actually want to eat another person.”

“But it’s legal and that’s all I wanted to know.”

The entire car sighed hoping this was the end of the discussion on cannibalism, and finally began to relax once more. It only took about two minutes for Dino to once again regret this car trip as Seungkwan began to prod at Joshua asking if they were almost there. Dino really hated his friends sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 real tho this conversation happened roughly like this and i'm not ashamed 2 say i was vernon, also during this car trip i also learned that kinkfinder.com is a thing and i only found it bc i was chillin and memeing


End file.
